Hard Habit To Break
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: When Allan is captured for poaching in the Kings forest, again, it's up to Robin, Anya, and the gang to save him. With Robin, being as cocky as ever, will they be able to escape Gisborne when things don't go according to plan, or will they end up in the dungeon alongside their pal?


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that looks, or sounds like, Robin Hood BBC in any way shape or form. All that goes to the wonderful people who wrote the show 11years ago. I do however own Anya and everything associated with her.

* * *

Hard Habit To Break

It was no surprise to Anya that they were on **another** rescue mission. It seemed almost inevitable that any time they set foot out of the forest, someone from the gang ended up in the custody of either Sir Guy of Gisborne, or The Sheriff himself, and thus needing rescuing. Everyone in Robins gang had been in the dungeon at least once, it almost seemed like a rite of passage; you couldn't call yourself an outlaw, or a member of the gang until you'd made a trip to the dungeon.

~/~

Allan had gotten himself caught poaching, again. One would think the man would have learned the first time, but alas it seemed not. All the townsfolk knew that poaching was a hangable offense in Nottingham, which included the forest that Robin and the gang inhabited currently. The only thing that wasn't common knowledge was when the hangings would take place, it truly depended on The Sheriff's mood. Sometimes it was early as the next day, and at other times it was weeks later; thus making rescue missions even more complicated.

Allan had been imprisoned for about two days now, and when he hadn't shown up for the evening meal the day before yesterday, Robin had begun to suspect that something had happened to Allan, as he wasn't one to miss a mealtime. Robin had immediately gone into town to see what information he could find out via his spy on the inside, Marian.

Marian always seemed to know what was going on inside the castle. She resided there part-time and was the current object of Sir Guy's affection, which worked to many people's advantage, including Robins. Notably when Robin tended to be one step ahead of The Sheriff's so-called carefully laid plans.

Robin returned to camp with the news that everyone had been dreading, Allan had been captured by The Sheriff's men. It was rumored that Allan, along with other criminals, were set to be hung by the neck, until dead, in a few days. Robin relayed that the only reason the prisoners hadn't already been hung, was due to the gallows needing repair. This gave everyone some time to come up with a plan to get the prisoners out _safely and efficiently._

~/~

The gang moved inconspicuously through the crowds of people, and guards, towards the stairwell that lead down into the dungeons; it was all too easy! The guards were too busy harassing villagers who looked like they might have something of value on them, to even care about the six of them. One would think with Robin, being who he was and still at large, that security would be tighter. Especially with a member of their notorious gang in custody! It seemed however that the lack of security never changed.

Anya always found this funny, because in her homeland this would never fly! _'Either The Sheriff's an idiot, which isn't hard to believe at times, or this is a trap!'_ she thought to herself as they moved deeper into the castle towards the dungeon.

"I'm telling YOU I was only **pretending** to shoot the deer, I wasn't gonna shoot it!" Anya heard Allan say to someone, did he expect anyone to believe that lie? '_Come on Allan, you can do better than that! Hell, even the village children could do better.'_ She thought, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of his statement as she rounded the final corner and found herself officially in the dungeon.

~/~

Anya watched as Robin snuck up behind the dungeon master and struck him over the head with the hilt of his dagger. He caught the man easily as he fell unconscious and drug him off to the side, propping him up against a wall. The prisoners cheered loudly when they realized who was in front of them, adding to Robin's already inflated ego. After a few moments of soaking in the praise, Robin quickly spoke to them "Please be quiet, if the guards hear you it will ruin the rescue mission. We will get everyone out, I promise you. However, you will need to follow the plan we have come up with, I must have everyone's cooperation. So listen up! Once we get the doors open the first group will follow D'Jaq and Will out, the second group will follow John and Much, the last group will follow Anya and me."

"Robin, look I'm not trying to be funny, but what took you? I almost thought you were going to let me rot in here." Allan stated as he watched his leader start picking the lock on a cell door.

"It would serve you right, poaching in the forest in the **same** spot where you were caught the first time we first met! Come on Allan, when will you use your brain? There might be a time when I'm not around to save your neck, and besides, Anya had to convince me to bail you out." Robin replied, pausing a moment from picking the lock to gesture towards Anya, with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh no, you don't! You don't get to pin this one on me, I told you to let him rot in here and then maybe he'd learn his lesson." Anya replied.

"What? Here I thought you loved me, and that we would marry! Anastasia, you wound me." Allan jested, while he placed a hand over his heart as if in pain. Anya did not look amused by his statement, and in fact, she didn't reply to him, she simply rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air dramatically.

"Alright you two enough bickering, we've got a rescue mission to complete. You can finish your lovers' quarrel later." Robin said, as he opened the last cell door and ignoring the murderous glare from Anya.

"Now just as we discussed earlier, we will be splitting up into three groups and each group will be exiting separately." Robin then proceeded to split everyone into groups. Once he was satisfied, he ushered little Johns group out first and when a reasonable amount of time had passed, he sent the second group with D'Jaq.

Lastly, it was Robin and Anya's turn, Robin being the cocky man that he was had decided that his group could exit the front. Unlike the rest of the gang who had gone out via the garbage shoots or the side dungeon door. Anya had argued with him over this, pointing out that anytime they had tried to exit the front they generally were discovered, and exiting out the side or even a back entrance would be a smarter idea! But would the man listen to reason? No, **he **had to flaunt off his "skills" right under The Sheriff and Sir Guy's noses, literally whenever he got the chance. The man's ego would be the death of him someday, Anya had sworn on more than one occasion.

Robin lead their group methodically towards the front of the castle, while Anya brought up the rear. The former prisoners kept looking around nervously as if Sir Guy would jump out of the shadows and strike them all down without any hesitation; however, they needn't have had feared because Robin would defend his people to the death if needed. Their group was halfway down the stairs to the courtyard when a guard suddenly recognized them and shouted out in alarm about the jailbreak. Then, before Anya could shout a warning to Robin, they were surrounded. Anya groaned in frustration; she had **told** Robin the front was a bad idea for exiting.

"Anya, keep everyone moving forward, if we can get them through the courtyard, we should be ok. We can lose the guards in the forest, they don't know it as we do. If they don't watch out, they just might end up in a trap." Robin stated the last bit just a little too loudly. He was trying to get a rise out of the guards, so they might let their emotions get the better of them causing them to make mistakes which in turn, could give Anya and him the upper hand. It worked, '_A little too easily. Almost takes the fun out of it.'_ Robin thought to himself. The guards seemed to forget about the prisoners and focused all their attention on Robin and Anya.

"Run! Keep going until you reach the forest, my men will take care of you from there. Anya and I will keep the guards busy." Robin shouted to his people as he blocked blows being dealt with him from several of the guards.

Anya took her attention off the guards as she tried to help the group run away, pushing people along to keep them moving. As the last of the group disappeared from the courtyard, Anya turned to follow but tripped over a soldiers' outstretched foot. She found herself falling down the stairs, feeling every single stone dig into her body. She figured she'd have some nice bruises show up over the next few days and some small scrapes. However, the universe seemed to have different ideas because she landed hard on her back causing the air from her lungs to be pushed out of her, making it difficult to breathe.

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip until it started to bleed, Anya attempted to stifle the scream that she felt rising from her throat as waves of pain radiated from her leg; which was twisted at an unnatural angle under her. It was a lost cause though as the scream escaped from her lips.

~/~

Robin had heard Anya scream in pain and turning around, he saw her lying on the ground. A guard making his way over to her, raising his sword in preparation to kill her. Robin didn't even think, his body seemed to move all on its own. Next thing he knew he was yelling "Anastasia! Stay down." He loosed his arrow, which found its mark in the guard's neck, killing him instantly. Before the guard even hit the ground, Robin had loosed another arrow, this one finding its way into the guard's heart, ensuring he would never get up again.

Robin rushed towards his fallen companion, weaving in between guards, to see what he could do to aid her. Upon reaching Anya, Robin took a quick assessment of her injuries, trying to determine the next plan of action. Quickly going over multiple scenarios in his head and their likely outcome, the best plan of action at this time was a retreat and live to fight another day.

"Robin, just go! Leave me here, save yourself and your people. You can't save both of us. You know this, so go now before it's too late!" Anya begged him, she knew him all too well and if she didn't attempt to push him away, neither of them would make it out alive. She knew his life was more important. In all the stories she had heard of Robin growing up, there was never a mention of her. He was the hero, and the people needed him, not her.

"I will **NOT **leave you here, do you have any idea what Gisborne and his men will do to you if you are caught? I can't let that happen to you Anastasia, so I'm putting an end to this conversation..." Anya started to protest, but Robin put his hand up and continued "…and that's an order from your commanding officer. Now hang tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Robin then proceeded to pick Anya and put her over his shoulders. Robin quickly raised her right arm over his head, bending at the waist and knees; he pulled her right shoulder over and down his left shoulder. Thus, bringing her body across his shoulders passing his right arm between her legs and grasping her right knee with his hand, before attempting to flee and avoid capture.

~/~

Gisborne was coming back from his visit with Marian, at her father's house, when he caught sight of his arch-nemesis, Robin Hood, fleeing from the direction of the castle with a woman on his shoulders. Not even caring that his guards were nowhere in sight, he kicked his horse into a gallop towards the pair. He was determined to either capture Robin, or preferably carry his bloody head back and mount it on the wall; a warning to all who thought they could ignore the law and make a mockery of him. Gisborne unsheathed his sword in one smooth motion as he reached Robin, swinging it downwards towards the outlaw's midsection. Somehow though the outlaw managed to avoid the blow. Gisborne let out a growl of frustration, why could nothing work in his favor with this outlaw?

"Ahh, I see you've decided to join the party Gisborne! You're late though, as per the usual, so if you'll excuse us, I've got to get my friend here to a physician; between you and me, she had a little too much fun playing with the guards." Robin jested to Gisborne, much to Anya's annoyance.

Gisborne turned his mount around and urged it back towards Robin, this time cutting in front of Robin, causing him to stumble backward. Taking advantage of the situation, Gisborne reared his horse up, causing Robin to loose his dropping his comrade. This gave Gisborne a moment to study the woman Robin had been carrying, he now recognized her as Anya, a member of Hood's gang. Gisborne felt his anger rise another level upon the recognition of Anya, as she had been just as much of a thorn in his side as Robin. Gisborne wasn't one to let wrongdoings towards him slide, or be forgotten. He was like a dog with a bone, he just couldn't let it go. Those who had wronged him, real or imagined, seldom faired well when he decided to make them pay. But what made this situation worse was she was that the one who wronged him had been a woman!

Robin cried out in surprise as he fell backward. He wasn't concerned about himself as he was uninjured, he was more concerned about Anya, and what the fall might have done to her already injured body.

"Anya, are you ok?" Robin asked.

"I'm ok Robin, I think I'll live." She said in between heavy breaths, as fresh waves of pain washed over her. "Don't fret about me, just focus on Gisborne. The sooner he is taken care of the sooner we can...Robin look out!" Anya cried out in alarm as she managed to pull Robin down, causing him to fall on top of her, barely saving him from Gisborne's sword.

"Anya, if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask." Robin gave her a quick peck on the lips and then with a wink pushed himself up off her and focused his attention back on Gisborne.

'_Why is he always so damn cocky? He has to make __**everything**__ about him, always has to be the center of attention. He drives me crazy half the time, and yet I can't help but love him.'_ Anya thought as she attempted to move out of the way and to the sidelines.

Watching the fight between the two men, Anya noticed that Gisborne had the distinct advantage of being on horseback. Gisborne could use his horse to run over Robin, bite, kick or simply stomp on him. He was higher up than Robin, meaning he could see more of the surrounding area, and move Robin in the direction that he wanted.

As the fight continued Gisborne took notice that Robin was avoiding contact with the horse, so as not to injure it. Robin, in Gisborne's eyes, was too kindhearted which made him weak. No one liked a weak man; weak men didn't survive long in this world; a lesson drilled into him time and time again by The Sheriff.

"Prepare to die, Hood, you won't be leaving this fight alive today. I will carry your bloody, traitorous, head back to the castle. I will mount it on a spear outside the gates for the people to see and understand the law applies to everyone. Then, after The Sheriff deals with your whore, I will take her and make her my slave. Where she will be made to watch as your former gang is hung, drawn, and quartered for their crimes against the crown." Gisborne promised Robin, as he swung his sword towards the outlaw's head.

Robin ducked with practiced ease and wasted no time in coming up behind Gisborne, grabbing the back of the saddle and hoisting himself up. Not even waiting until he was fully seated, he wrapped his arms around Gisborne's torso, arms and all, attempting to either unseat Gisborne or separate him from his weapon. Either way was fine in Robin's mind, as he tried to gain the upper hand in the battle.

"My Gisborne your arms are very muscular, have you been working out?" Robin baited Gisborne for the sheer fun of it. With a cry of fury, Gisborne attempted wrestle out of Robin's grasp, kicking his horse hard in the process, thus causing it to rear up and unseat both of its current riders. Upon landing on the ground Gisborne lost his sword and watched it slide towards Anya before turning his attention back on Locksley. The woman was injured, _'it's not like she is a threat to me.'_ Gisborne thought.

Anya looked at Gisborne's sword for a moment before getting an idea. She waited with bated breath until Robin was facing her before she locked eyes with him, gesturing for him to push Gisborne towards her. Robin nodded, acknowledging that he understood her, and proceeded to drive Gisborne towards her.

"Quit playing games, Hood. You can't keep prolonging the inevitable, you might as well give up now. I might even kill you quickly if you surrender now!" Gisborne shouted at Robin, as he pulled his dagger from its sheath on his side. He was done playing nicely, this ended today, Gisborne vowed to himself. He would make Hood, and his little gang, pay for **everything**!

To Gisbornes dismay though, Robin dodged yet another attack and managed to punch him in the stomach, causing him to stumble. Robin attempted to keep Gisborne moving in the direction of Anya as well as avoid the blows from his enemy.

Just as Robin dealt another blow, Anya used her good leg to kick Gisbornes' feet out from under him. Gisborne suddenly found himself flat on his back, gasping for air. He had forgotten a crucial rule in his training, rule #1 "never underestimate your enemy." All his years of military training screamed at him to get up right away, his life depended on it. The longer he was down the less likely he would get back up again. However, his limbs seemed to not want to cooperate at this crucial moment.

Robin wasted no time, grabbing a fistful of Gisbornes shirt, Robin pulled him up and paused as he brought his fist back. "It looks like I win, as usual, Gizzy! Oh, and you'll probably want something for that headache when you wake up." Robin stated as Anya hit Gisborne from behind, knocking him out.

"We'd better tie him up quickly Robin, the guards can't be that far behind, and I'd rather not risk Guy coming 'round before we are away from him," Anya stated to Robin, gesturing towards the unmoving, but still breathing Gisborne.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Robin said with a sweeping, and exaggerated bow, before tying Gisborne to a tree. Robin then bent down and gently scooped Anya up in his arms, kissing her on the forehead and spoke in a gentle tone "let's get you back to D'Jaq, love, so she can get a look at your leg."

~/~

* * *

Authors Notes:

1\. Thank you all for reviewing, it means everything to me!

2\. There are a few references here, did you catch them?

The first one was Hamilton "...your commanding officer!" I couldn't help myself! The second one was from NCIS with Gibbs and all his "rules".

3\. I do have a short, and I mean a very short, deleted scene. If I get enough request I will post it.


End file.
